The Sunset Rises
by XxXVampireBunnyXxX
Summary: One night, a hundred years after Breaking Dawn, Bella thinks about all that's happened over the years since Renesmee's birth. One shot, a little BXE fluff at the end.  please RxR first ever official fanfic be nice. :D


Decades had passed since I had last visited forks. After people started asking what products I used to stay so young me and Edward decided we had to move. Renesmee had stopped growing and was now a beautiful woman with a beautiful wolf husband and baby girl that she had given birth to just before she stopped growing completely. Jasper Alice Rose and Emmett had moved with us to Seattle, it wasn't too far away from forks so we could go visit whenever we got homesick. Esme and Carlisle had moved to Isle Esme for a while to live as an old married couple, I thought it was quite sweet but Emmett being Emmett made the occasional joke to them before they left and I'm sure if Esme could have blushed she would've been like me back when I was human. We visit Renesmee, Jacob and not-so little Eilly (A/N pronounced Aylee) from time to time and I checked in on Charlie to make sure he was alright. Shortly after I got my happy ending Charlie hooked up with Sue Clearwater and they got married a year later. I was happy that Charlie had finally found proper happiness after all these years and went to the wedding to congratulate him. I remember getting funny looks from everyone for wearing sunglasses and a hood at a wedding in the middle of January but I wanted to keep my face as hidden as possible. I didn't stay long just to hug and kiss my dad and tell him how happy I was for him. Renesmee filled me in with her special gift afterwards and I doubted dad would have noticed if I had stayed or not a he was too busy being loved up with his new wife. A couple of decades after that Charlie _and _Sue fell ill and died together like some beautiful but very sad and heartbreaking cliché. I visited Charlie just before he died-no sunglasses or anything-and told him the truth about me and Edward, Jacob Renesmee and Eilly. He was shocked but I guess just too worn out to do anything about it and accepted my strange life. I did a similar thing with Renee before she died and she was more than happy that I had the perfect life. i went to the funerals sat in the back with my sunglasses and hat. I remember the frustration of not being able to cry but i doubt my parents would have wanted me to be blubbing like a baby anyway. A century has passed since then and in all this time nothing really has changed. Well i say _nothing_ shortly after the mess we had with the Volturi there facade started slipping and the vampires started catching on to how corrupt they had become which resulted in them being over thrown. many of them died some escaped and the more infamous Volturi like Aro and Jane had never been found, some say they ran away and hid and other say they are being detained in the prisons of the new vampire police or _priests _and_ priestesses _as they call themselves. They believe in a kinder way to deal with the vampires but I still wouldn't want to get on their bad side as they believe in the 'dark arts' and 'black magic' resulting in many rituals and sacrifices. I wonder how long they will last. All the people we once knew from forks have been dead for a while so we have decided it's safe to go back. It's the safest place for us considering the weather and it would be nice to be able to visit Eillymore often. We are not quite sure what she is yet. Considering she has human, vampire AND wolf DNA we think it would be fascinating to see what traits she picks up. So far we have gathered that she has her father's short temperedness and her mother's rebellious streak so I am more than exited to see how she is going to be handled as an adult as she is technically fifteen now and-if she is going to-should start phasing any day now. She has slightly wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with slightly tanned skin a few shades lighter than her dad's. Her skin doesn't glow in the sun like her mother's but her eyes change to a bright topaz in the sun and she has slightly pointed canines, more so than the average human but no one really notices them. She doesn't _crave _blood like we do but isn't opposed to drinking it either. Altogether our little family is slightly crazy-as we always knew it would be-but that's what makes it perfect in every aspect. with a loving vampire family, including a clairvoyant pixie-like sister-in-law with her Texan mood manipulating husband, teddy - bear brother-in-law and his high maintenance queen bee of a wife, a beautiful pair of in-laws that you can't believe would be dared to be called 'soulless demons' a mind reading, god-like husband, cherub cute daughter and sweet caring son-in-law with their own unruly totally angel-faced daughter and my little perfect granddaughter.

Making our family tree/forest the most perfect and imperfect I could ever have hoped or wished for. I sighed as I felt two strong arms that I would know anywhere encircle my waist as I leaned into his chest. "What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing." I sighed happily again. "Everything is perfect."

****

(A/N: This is Bonnie's awesome beta speaking now directly to Bonnie – This is kinda random :D Anyway I hope you guys like the awesome betaing I did cause seriously Bonnie's spelling is really bad

**(A/N: Thanks liz for your input i will be sending my baby vampire minions to 'thank you' later :P  
now on a more serious note- first proper fanfic please rate and review, be nice or i will send the minions to you aswell n_n thanks xoxo)**

** Review!) **


End file.
